


purple faith

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ema x Haru, Exploitshipping, F/M, Haru x Ema, One-Sided Attraction, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, flowersforvrains19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Haru and Roboppy are humans  in this fanfic.   Haru is faithful to his grirlfriend, Ema Bessho. Roboppy try to change that. will Roboppy's plan works?   Haru is 17, Roboppy is 16 and Ema Bessho is 24.   contains Haru x Ema and one sided Haru x Roboppy. This is a au fanfic. I don't own vrains.   sorry for errors.





	purple faith

17 year old Haru was bringing Heliotrope flowers to his 24 year old girlfriend, Ema Bessho. He was in love with her . He was lucky to have a girlfriend like her. Haru was doing to be faithful to her no matter what. Haru was meeting her in the park today so He could give her the purple Heliotrope flowers to her. Meanwhile walking he felt a fanboy or a fangirl jumped on him trying to give him a hug or something more.

Haru asked " who is it?". 16 year old Roboppy said " It was me, Haru's boyfriend" while hugging Haru in aromantic way trying to kiss him. Haru said " get off of me! I don't have any love interest in you.". Roboppy said " you're just shy, Haru." in a flirty voice trying to kiss Haru. Haru gently push Roboppy off of him. Roboppy asked Haru " why did you do that?". Haru answered " I love Ema Bessho with all my heart and soul. I will be faithful to her.". Roboppy said " Just let me kiss you once" in his cute voice. Haru said " No, I am faithful To Ema Bessho, I love her. If I did let you kiss me, I would destorying the faith I put in Ema and her faith in me. That would hurt Ema and my "s heart and soul. I will not destory mine and Ema's faith in our relationship" while walking away from Roboppy to meet Ema Bessho in the park.

" Haru!" Roboppy cried with tears in his eyes. After a few minutes, Haru got to the park where Ema was waiting for him. Ema said " Haru...". Haru said " Ema...". Heru got to where Ema was sitting on a bench. Haru said " I got a gift for you" handing Ema the purple Heliotrope flowers . Ema said " They are so pretty. But you're more pretty, Haru! You are so faithful to me and I am faithful to you. ". Haru said " you are so sweet and cute, Ema. I love you" kissing Ema in a romantic way. Ema kissed Haru back in a romantic way saying " I love you too, Haru". Haru said in his cute voice " you're the best girlfriend ever!". Ema blushed hard and said " Thanks, you're the best boyfriend ever. I got to tell you something.". Haru asked in his cute voice " What is it?". Ema showed Haru a pregnancy test . Haru said " that means we are gonna be a mom and a dad?" Ema said " yes" with tears in her eyes. Haru with a joyful tears hugged Ema in a sweet and cute way " We going to be parents. I am so happy" while kissing Ema again in a romantic way. Ema said " I am happy too, Haru" with joyful tears while she kissed him in a romantic way and hugged him in a romantic way.


End file.
